Sesshomaru's Pants Part II
by daveypandas
Summary: Sesshomaru decides to pull out some more contents from his pants... This time, with old school! And he dances and sings! Heh, heh, heh... All due disclaimers.


A/N: One day this week, I was swimming, and somehow, the M.C. Hammer song got stuck into my head. And then, I imagined Sesshomaru dancing to it, so I'm like "I've got to make another story about this!" And here it is. Sesshomaru is one cool demon, and I mean no offense by it. He needs to have a little bit of fun… -evil grin-

* * *

**Sesshomaru's Pants Part II  
**_by animeartist1_

* * *

The other day in the bright and sunny feudal era, Sesshomaru was starting to feel a little heavy due to the weight of his pants. Though you couldn't blame him, because his pants were starting to collect a little more these days than usual (and they were beginning to stretch). He decided to stop when Jaken was complaining about his sore feet. After all, they have been traveling for days on end, and the pants were definitely getting heavier.

When Sesshomaru stopped, he said to Jaken and Ah-Un, "I'll be gone by myself for a little while. Don't dare to come with me!" He started walking away as Jaken was displaying his usual panic attacks.

Sesshomaru was about ten miles away from his two every-day companions, and he was ready for a break. He slowly undid the belt to his pants and reached a hand inside.

He pulled out: seventeen woven baskets, a bottle of nail polish, a box of donuts, two more packs of beer, a jug of moonshine, flowers – lots of flowers, a raccoon, baby chicks, a fart machine, a descriptionary, fresh fish, a kitty cat calendar, fireworks, a remote control racecar toy, lots of dirt, a flashlight, a _How to Cook for Dummies_, a pack of balloons, a yard stick, three floppy disks, marshmallows, lots of big rocks…

…and last, but not least, a _huge _stereo system, which came with a microphone!

Sesshomaru grinned as he pulled his (now stretched) pants up and left the kimono top off and set up the stereo system. As for the rest of the stuff – he threw it out. Once the stereo system was completely set up, Sesshomaru pumped up the volume and began dancing. Then, as he hip hop danced with his (now baggy) pants on, he began to sing on the microphone:

_You can't touch this!_

_You can't touch this!_

_You can't touch this!_

_You can't touch this!_

_You can't touch this!_

_My, my, my, my music hits me so hard_

_Makes the demon girls say 'Oh my Lord!'_

_Thank you for blessing me_

_With a mind to rhyme and two hyped feet_

_Feels good when you know you're down_

_A super-demon homeboy from the Feudal town_

_And I'm known as such_

_And this is a beat! Uh! You can't touch this!_

_I told you demon boy, you can't touch this!_

_Yeah, that's how we livin' and you know,_

_You can't touch this!_

_Look into my evil eyes man, you can't touch this!_

_You let me bust the funky lyrics – You can't touch this!_

_Fresh new kicks and big puffy pants_

_You got it like that now I wanna dance_

_So move out of your seat_

_And watch me, the demon fly guy catch this beat_

_While it's rolling hold on  
Pump a little bit and let me know it's going on_

_Like that, like that_

_Cold on a mission so fall on back_

_Let them know that you're too much_

_And this is a beat, uh, you can't touch!_

_You, I told you, you can't touch this!_

_Why you standing there man, you can't touch this!_

_Yo sound the bell in modern school is in sucker, you can't touch this!_

_Give me a song or rhythm_

_Making them sweat that's what I'm giving them_

_Now they know_

_You talk about Sesshy when you're talking 'bout a show_

_That's hyped and tight_

_Singers are sweating, so pass them a wipe_

_Or a recording to learn_

_What it's gonna take in the Feudal to burn_

_Those swords legit_

_Either work hard or you might as well quit…_

Sesshomaru continues doing a large variety of awesome break-dancing and dance moves while singing some more:

_That's the word because you know-_

_You can't touch this!_

_You can't touch this!_

_Break it down!_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh…_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh…_

_Stop! Sesshy time!_

_Go with the flow it is said_

_If you can't more to this then you are probably human or dead_

_So wave your hands up in the air_

_Bust a few moves and run your fingers through your hair_

_This is it for a winner_

_Dance to this and you're gonna get thinner_

_Now move to the side your rump_

_Just for a minute now let's all do the bump._

_Bump, bump, bump, yeah… You can't touch this!_

_Look man, you can't touch this!_

_You'll probably get hyper now, cause you know you can't…You can't touch this!_

_Ring the bell when school's gonna be back in…Break it down!_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh…_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh…_

_Stop! Sesshy time!_

_You can't touch this!_

_You can't touch this!_

_You can't touch this!_

_Break it down!_

_Stop! Sesshy time!_

_Every time you see me, that Sesshy's just so hype_

_I'm dope in the forest and I'm magic on the mic_

_Now why would I ever stop doing this?_

_With idiots making records that just don't hit_

_I toured around Japan from West to Eastern bay_

_It's Sesshy, go Sesshy, Lord Sesshy, yo Sesshy and the rest can go and play!_

_You can't touch this!_

_You can't touch this!_

_You can't touch this!_

_Yeah, you can't touch this!_

_I told you, you can't touch this!_

_Too hype – Can't touch this!_

_Get me outta here…You can't touch this!_

Sesshomaru pulled his kimono top back on and got a drink of water before heading back to camp…

* * *

A/N: lol. So, how did you like it? Feel free to review.


End file.
